College Confusion
by BlueIowa
Summary: Hiccup and his friends start college. Everyone has roommates they know, except him. Will his new roommate, Toothless, make him question his opinions on guys? Will he be made to face feelings he never thought he would feel? Modern AU, [suck at summaries.] HiccupXhumanToothless. Guy on Guy, yaoi. Rated m for language and sexual things. Some straight character on character later.
1. Chapter 1

Bit of an intro chapter, things will get somewhere next chapter, thank you for reading, please review and if you like it and want to see where it is going remember to follow, thanks!

PS: if it is in bold it is a **text **and if it is italics it is _Hiccups point of view._

* * *

"Why are you late Mr...?"

"Haddock. And sorry."

"Okay then, present your first day speech presentation please."

"Okay, so my name Hiccup...it isn't my real name, just a nickname but I've had it long enough now that I don't need to be known as my real name. That's the thing about small towns once you have a nickname it is kind of stuck...Erm I am happy to be starting here and I hope I don't fail...I guess?"

"Thank you Haddock. Now you can sit down. Who is next?"

_Okay, so that is Elena, for some reason she doesn't want to be called miss or by her last name... but hey its only a college teacher right? Okay so I get this could be confusing but I'll just go back a few days..._

"Oh Hiccup my boy, its so sad you are leaving for college." The large man shouts crushing his tall son in a bear hug.

"Dad chill out I may be going to college but its like 20 minutes away...can you let me go now? Snot is picking me up right about now..." Hiccup replies sounding pretty bored of all these silly goodbyes.

"Oh yes. Right well see you soon, ring if you have forgotten anything."

Hiccup drags his bags to the front door and waves to his paranoid father, just as he does this his cell phone vibrates and lights up with a text

**Get in the car homo.  
Love you really...Snot.**

To which he replies with:

**Who doesn't love incest cousin love aye?**

**Coming now, shh.**

Hiccup looks up from his phone and laughs after replying and placing it back in the back pocket of his jeans to pick up his bags.

He gets to the car and opens the trunk to throw his stuff in when he is greeted by a shout from the from seat.

"YO HIC-SACK."

"Jesus Christ..." He mutters, "Hi Tuffnut-sack."

"Yeah I guess it's pretty tuff." The blond boy in the back seat answers looking down at his crotch.

"Can we test it? Like can I just punch you square in the dick and you will be fine?" The boy referred to as 'Snot' adds in, turning around from the back seat with a fist raised.

"No I think I am okay..." 'Tuffnut' replies sounding scared.

_Okay so these two dipshits are my friends, well cousin and friend. Known them for years and yes they have always been this stupid. Snots real name is Scot, we just all have nicknames. Tuffnuts name is actually Terence. I don't know when nicknames started but they stuck...for life._

"Shouldn't we get going?" Said a feminine voice from the seat next to Snot.

"I agree Ruff, can we just go already? Orientation awaits." Hiccup adds sounding overjoyed with sarcasm.

* * *

The car of four reach the huge metal gates of the college with large letters above the gates in metal reading 'Berk Technical College'. There were loads of other cars entering creating so much traffic and loads of college students walking around the campus, some looking more lost than others.

"Hey is your friend Astrid joining Berk Tech too?" Snot asks breaking the silence that had appeared not to long ago.

"Yeah, and she is single...as I know that is why you two asked." She answers shooting scary looks to Snot and then her brother in the back seat.

"We should all hang out, and bring out roomies if we have new people. New friends woooo." Snot shouts fist pumping out the cars window.

"It will be so weird being with someone I don't even know..." Hiccup adds sounding concerned.

"Hey I'm sure it will be fine, you guys can all be buddies, hey when we hang out though we should find a party."

They all agree in unison as they reach the car parking zone and unloaded their stuff from the car. They are shown to their dorms and rooms and then are left to settle in and unpack.

* * *

Hiccup was the first one to get to the room out of him and his unknown roommate so he chooses a bed and begins to unpack.

After he had unpacked a few things he had fallen asleep on his surprisingly comfortable bed and drifted off into a light sleep.

He didn't register the sound of his door opening but when it shut the unknown person accidentally slammed it making the sleeping boy jump up in shock.

"Shit I am so sorry dude."

"What the hell?" Hiccup asks dazed and confused still in sleep mode.

He looks to the door to see who it was and he saw an unfamiliar face staring at him in shock but with a comedic edge to it.

The boy extended his hand coming into visible light and pulled Hiccup to his feet.

"Hey, I'm Tony, obviously you must be my roommate?" The boy said flicking his head to get his longish black hair out of his face.

"Hey, nice to meet you, I have a real name, I don't use it though. No one really does here, I just go by a nickname. Hiccup." He replies shaking the boys hand after standing.

"Ah fair enough, I am new here so I definitely wouldn't have known that, nice to meet you too dude. Also I snuck some beer in, want one?" Tony laughs putting his bags on the free bed pulling out two beers.

"Do you have a nickname? And yeah thanks." Hiccup asks sitting back on his bed facing the other boy.

"Yeah 2, I guess. Tone, like for short or a weird one, Toothless."

"Why Toothless?" The brown haired boy asks, intrigued and opening his beer.

"I used to get in to a lot of fights in school. I used to punch them and their teeth would come out...so I would be making them toothless. When I got into fights after that people used to chant 'Toothless, toothless' so it kind of stuck." Tony answers, reminiscing on some old memories.

"Don't punch me? I like my teeth in my mouth." Hiccup jokes taking a sip of the cold contraband beer.

"Don't worry dude I doubt I'd need to punch you I like you already." He replies smiling also taking a sip.

"Well, Toothless, I can see this being the start to a great friendship." Hiccup announces proudly.

"I can certainly agree with that Hiccup, cheers!" Toothless agrees as the two boys clink their bottles together.

* * *

Will be updating asap, thanks for reading, you know you want to review it for me ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Yay for next day update, thanks to those who followed and reviewed and all that good stuff, some more character development in this part but next chapter will actually get somewhere ;). Hope everyone likes this. Thanks for reading!

Once again: **bold is for texts **and _italic is for Hiccups point of view._

* * *

The boys had drank two more beers each before calling it a night and going to bed, so when they woke up the room smelt of slightly stale beer. Hiccup had woken up first feeling a bit groggy and confused because it was still not completely light outside. He looked over at his phone to check the time and it read 5:47.

"Are you kidding me...?" He groans to himself knowing soon it will be light and he would have to get up because he wouldn't be able to sleep again.

As he had arrived on a Friday they now had the weekend to explore the area, chill out and get unpacked but waking up at this time is just not cool. He managed to drift off again into a light sleep for a few hours before getting interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hic tits!"

More knocking.

"HIC SHIT"

And then his phone vibrated and lit up, so he grabbed it and looked at the text.

**Open your damn door hic tits, me and tuff want to say hi.**

Hiccup groaned and went to his door opening it and being greeted by the excitable faces of his two friends. He opened the door wide enough to let them in and then flopped back down on his bed. This time when Hiccup had woken up Tony had left the room, probably to shower or something.

"So how's your roommate?" Tuffnut asks taking a seat on Hiccups bed.

"He seems okay, I don't know where he went though." He replies sounding confused looking around the room.

"When do you think he will come back? I want to snoop around his shit." Snot added.

"Why are you so weird...?"

"HEY HE HAS WEIGHTS AWESOME...HE LIFTS!" Snot shouts in excitement.

Just then the door opens and Tony comes in with soaking wet hair, looking surprised at the new faces in his room.

"So this is your roomie Hic?" Tuff asks looking at the guy in the door frame.

"Erm, hi I'm tony." He says waving slightly and then giving Hiccup a look to show he was confused.

"Toothless, this is Snot and Tuff, cousin and childhood friend, bla bla bla. As you can tell I suck at introductions." Hiccup states still sounding tired.

"...Snot?" Tony asks slightly confused.

"...Toothless?" Snot and Tuff add in unison.

"Okay so more introducing for me. Joy. Tony's nickname is Toothless because he punches peoples teeth out." Hiccup explains in a bored way.

"Oh right, and he is called Tuffnut because he was the complete opposite of that when he was little." Snot adds to the explanations.

"My real name is Terence...or Terry, whatever I feel like." Tuff says shrugging his shoulders.

"His real name is Scot, but Snot seemed like a better name becuase he used to punch the snot out of little Terence over here." Hiccup laughs punching Tuffs arm lightly.

"Ah okay then, we all have nicknames? Cool." Tony says smiling at his new friends.

"Hey he should meet Ruff, seems like her type." Snot says winking at Tuff.

* * *

The guys had left Toothless and Hiccups room after they were ready to meet up with Ruff and her mystery roomie. They had said to meet on an area of grass in front of the guys doom building so they could just chill and have another round of introductions.

The guys had been sitting on the patch of grass for about half an hour when the girls finally showed up.

"Why does it take girls so long to get ready?" Tuff asks aiming the question at Snot but loud enough so the girls will hear.

"I do not know Tuff, why does it take them so long?" Snot jokes back.

"Shut your mouth I'll fold you like an origami swan." Ruff replies quickly earning a high five and a laugh from her blond friend.

"So is it time for more introductions?" Hiccup asks looking over at Ruff.

"Yeah okay well this is Astrid, my roommate and awesome best friend." Ruff answered pointing to the girl resulting in the majority of the guys staring at her.

"Hi?" Astrid says cautiously.

"So moving on, who is that?" Ruff asks pointing at Toothless.

"He is my roommate, Tony, or if the nicknames are happening still he is 'Toothless' because he punches people." Hiccup announces for the second time today, patting him on the back.

"Well hellloo Toothless, I'm Ria but you can call me Ruff." She says scooting herself round so she can sit closer to him leaving Astrid with Snot and Tuff.

"Let's get to know everyone a bit better aye?" Snot says eyeing Astrid.

* * *

After asking a few questions the guys went off to get lunch so the girls went back to their room. When they got there they started a big conversation about the guys.

"Soooo anyone you got your eye on Ruff ?" Astrid asks laying on her bed looking over at her friend.

"Not really but Tony is actually gorgeous, I mean his eyes are so damn green. He has almost perfect muscles and amazingly dark perfectly styled hair... and good fashion sense...This could only mean 2 things though. 1, he is looking for love or 2, he is gay." Ruff concludes with a look that shows she is deep in thought.

"Do you think?" Astrid asks with a look of shock on her face.

"Maybe I dunno but I would love a go on him. We should become sexuality detectives...So! What did you think of my friends though?" She asks changing the subject abruptly.

"Snot and your brother are weird but Hiccup seemed nice?" Astrid answers looking over at her roomie.

"He is definitely one for friend material, that guy. Never seemed to have interest in girls, and when he grew up and got fairly good looking there was still no girlfriend, which was good news for me, until he totally friend zoned me. Which is why college is amazing because it is filled with guys and there is probably some I don't know yet!" Ruff squeaks excitedly.

"Hmm he did seem odd..." Astrid says drifting off into a thought.

"So what did you think of my crazy bunch of friends?" Hiccup asks as him and Toothless go into their room.

"The guys seemed weird but the girls were alright, although the taller one, was her name Ruff? She made me a little nervous with the amount of staring she was doing. Why did she keep looking at me?" He asks sounding scared.

"Not a clue..." Hiccup wonders, just then his phone vibrates and lights up with a text from Ruff saying:

**Big party. Meet us at the gates at half 8, bring Toothless xxx**

Hiccup then changes subject by asking "Later I think we are going to a party, you should come with us it would save me from being insanely bored and they asked you to come." Hiccup says flashing a smile to his friend.

"Yeah sure why not. What could go wrong?" Toothless responds smiling at the offer.

* * *

The group arrive at a party in a house the next street down from college grounds, the house being owned by an older student meaning it was filled with familiar and unfamiliar faces. The group found drink and after a few hours of music and drinking the majority of the party had turned to one giant drinking game.

_At this party there was so much drink you could have drowned in it. So I actually gave it my best shot. From what I remember it was a good night._

Throughout the night Astrid and Ruff had been watching Toothless and how he acts around people because they wanted to continue with their thought earlier of him possibly being gay. After stalking him for god knows how many hours, they finally moved in for the kill.

"Toothless!" Ruff shouted, trying to be heard over the loud house music.

"Hey!" He replied sounding fairly intoxicated.

"Can we test something please?" Astrid asks getting closer to his ear so he can hear her properly.

"Erm, sure?" Toothless agrees confused.

As soon as he agrees Ruff pushes him against the wall and kisses him as well as she could, in a half drunk attempt to make sense of this boy.

She pulls away and nods to Astrid leaving the now less drunk boy in a dazed state and dragging him by the hand out into the back yard where it was quieter for thorough questioning.

"What is going on? I am so confused." He demands slurring his words a little and running his hand through his hair.

"You aren't straight are you?" Ruff asks.

"W-wha-what are you talking about?" Toothless replies looking confused.

"You are not straight are you?" Ruff says continuing her questioning.

He doesn't respond to the question with anything but a sigh placing his hand on his forehead and resting his head on her shoulder. The two girls detective work was complete.

* * *

Thanks for reading will update asap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the gap, will be uploading tomorrow and Tuesday hopefully to make up for this**

**Read and review, thanks!**

* * *

"I don't get how you worked out I was—wasn't straight... I didn't think it was obvious at all. You're reasons are just silly, I just like looking nice." Toothless huffs letting himself fall from his seated position onto the grass with a thud.

"I don't know why we asked, I just had a hunch. That and earlier at the party I saw several girls trying to flirt with you and you just avoided them like they were an infectious dieses." Ruff replied patting his arm lightly.

"It was quite funny watching their faces though." Astrid adds.

"Yeah I guess it was...WAIT does anyone else know?" Toothless asks nervously.

"No, why?" Ruff responds looking concerned.

"If Hiccup finds out he will be so annoyed..." Toothless says in a small timid voice.

"I doubt that." Ruff replies falling back onto the grass to join Toothless.

"Why?"

"He doesn't seem to enjoy female attention either; I doubt he would have a problem because he probably understands. I have been watching how he acts for ages now and he just doesn't seem interested...in anyone..." Ruff explains trailing off at the end.

"Ah okay..."

"We should tell everyone!" Ruff exclaims scaring her 2 half drunk friends.

"Why?!" Toothless shouts back looking scared and shocked.

"No one is homophobic in our lot. So you are pretty safe," Ruff explains then adds "and one could possibly be in team homo."

"Ah maybe Ill tell them."

* * *

As they still had a week and a half until their lessons started there was plenty of friendships that sprouted like Ruff and Toothless had become close to discuss more about his sexuality. Another budding friendship was His and Hiccups, they had clicked instantly and had developed a close friendship like they had known each other for longer than just under a week. They joked and talked together about everything.

Everything except that secret only the girls knew.

They had gone to another party and the girls had abducted him again for another secret talk, leaving the guys. This conversation consisted of how 'gay' he was whether he had spotted anyone he took a liking to.

He had answered yes but didn't let them know who it was... but they had their suspicions.

* * *

When they rejoined the party and most of the people had left, when they returned to the guys Hiccup looked drunk but irritated and Snot and Tuff looked amused at something. They all left the party and returned to their rooms early morning and all of the guys went back to Toothless and Hiccup room to hang out for a bit and have a few beers from their secret beer stash.

"We should do this tomorrow night too just chill us four and the girls and they can invite like two girls and we can play spin the bottle and not have to kiss another guy." Snot suggested with that last part making Toothless look around in a nervous way.

"Why not, b-but for now could you leave? I am so tired." Hiccup stutters seeming barely awake.

"See you tomorrow then guys." Tuff says getting up and going to the door with Snot following behind him waving as they exited the room.

"So what was it you and the girls went off to talk to about at that party last week? And earlier?" Hiccup asks suddenly sounding a lot more awake than when the others were there.

"Ahh they just wanted to ask a question."

"Can I know this question? I bet it was something to do with Ruff wanting to see you nude or something...She is weird like that." He says rambling slightly as he gets lost in thought.

"Erm... you can only know the question if you promise you will have absolutely no visible or verbal reaction to it... I mean I know we haven't known each other long but we are close now. I wouldn't want anything to change..."

"If you telling me you are leaving college before it's started please don't...I like you a lot more than Snot and Tuff.

"No don't worry I'm not leaving." Toothless says smiling at him then his smile fades as he knows it won't be like that for much longer. He pulls out his phone quickly and types a message to Ruff and sends it:

**I need to tell Hic, if I call you after its because it went wrong X**

To which she replies with:

**Good luck, he will be fine with it tho xxxxx**

"Dude? What was it you was going to say?" Hiccup asks bring Toothless back into real life.

"Erm, okay...well there isn't anything going on between me and her and I know all you guys think that."

"What do you mean? You are always together?" Hiccup responds sounding confused.

"Well, we are actually just discussing my...erm..." Toothless starts, clearing his throat to continue, "my sexuality."

"What do you mean? Come onnn we are close friends you can honestly tell me anything."

"I-I am gay."

Hiccup looks at him slightly shocked for a second and then the look turned into a soft smile. "Hey, why was you so nervous about telling me that? I wouldn't judge you."

"Really? You are really okay with having a homo roomie?" He asks in a timid voice.

"Yes, honestly Im glad you told me." He says continuing his smile.

_I never understood why people got nervous when telling their friends they are gay..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick up date yay**, the story is coming together nicely now and for those who read this on their phones I have put** -**_Hiccups point of view bits like this- _and will be doing for all of the story. Thanks for reading, review favourite &amp; follow.

* * *

The next morning Toothless had gone out to meet Ruff to tell her about how Hiccup had reacted to him coming out.

"Okay so I am out. Well... only to you, Astrid and him. He seemed more okay with it than any straight guy should to be honest." He explains whilst fiddling with a blade of grass that he had picked from where the two sat.

"This is just a hunch but I do really think he could be like... bisexual? Maybe? I dunno the idea seemed less silly in my head." Ruff ponders laying on the warm grass.

"Hmm now you said it I get what you mean..."

"Would you ever date Hiccup?" Ruff suddenly says sitting upright to face him.

"Ermm I don't kn—"

"Would you? You can tell me." She says reassuringly.

"Well... you could say I might have the tiniest crush on my roommate..." He answers looking off into the distance so he didn't have to make eye contact.

"Yay!" Ruff says clapping and coming up with a scheme in her head to get the two together.

* * *

Later that day Ruff and Toothless had met up with Astrid, Hiccup, Snot and Tuff and they had all gone to a local pizzeria for dinner. Hiccup seemed to be annoyed for some reason like he was at the party and the other guys were just ogling Astrid because she had a top on that was far too low.

Toothless and the guys had gone to order but Hiccup had stayed at the table leaving the girls a perfect opportunity to interrogate him.

_-Nosey girls are the worst people to talk to when you are annoyed. But I remembered I only had to deal with them a few more days then I could escape them in class.-_

"Are you okay Hic?" Astrid asks pushing her chest out a little like worm bait for a fish.

"Yeah I am great." He says bluntly playing with a napkin.

"Lets cut the crap you are so not yourself. What is up?" Ruff demands snatching the napkin from his grasp.

"I was gonna ask Toothless to hang out today and you had stolen him again." He huffs snatching the napkin back.

"Really?" The girls both say in unision.

"Why are you so aggravated about this?"

"Oh... I just wanted to hang... like guys do," He answers awkwardly "...also he told me."

"Yeah I know he said and what is your problem? Why are you being so awkward?" Ruff asks in a frustrated tone.

"Nothing I am fine, I'm just hungry." He replies playing with the napkin again.

The guys return with pizza and Toothless shoots a confused look at Hiccup and the girls annoyed looks.

"Toothless, me and Astrid are going to go shopping today and Snot and Tuff are coming, you and Hiccup will have to find something else to do." Ruff says in a flat tone but in a way that Hiccup will understand what she is doing and also in a way Toothless understands what she is trying to accomplish by leaving the two alone.

"See you later for that spin the bottle game." She winks as they finish off their pizza and leave.

"So..." Hiccup says attempting to break the silence between them.

"So...what do you want to do?"

"We could go for a walk? There is a park with a little lake nearby?" Hiccup suggests.

"Okay, a walk... Yeah sounds good." Toothless replies.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asks questioning the tone his friend was using.

"Yeah I am just a little stressed. Are you okay? You have been annoyed all day." He says curiously.

"I was annoyed, but now I'm not." He smiles back looking at Toothless.

"And why is that?" Toothless responds.

"Well the girls had planned to take you shopping to talk, but I had also planned to ask if you wanted to hang out. So when you went to get pizza they told me and I told them, and them being crazy they got all suspicious because they think I am bi—I'm rambling sorry." Hiccup says apologetically. By now the two had reached the park and were walking around the small lake.

"It's fine Hiccup, I don't mind. So they think you are bi?" Toothless says looking away from the lake to look at his friend.

"Yeah, I don't have much of an interest in girls so they have jumped to me not being straight." Hiccup huffs taking a seat on the bench overlooking the lake and park.

"Are you straight..?" Toothless asks looking Hiccup in the eyes.

"Can I tell you something you can't even say to the girls?" Hiccup asks looking away from Toothless.

"It might slip out... I'm joking, yes what is it?" He asks.

_-I never realised telling someone I was so close with something insanely personal would actually be difficult.-_

"I don't have an interest in girls... at all. None. Zero." Hiccup confesses.

"What do you mean?" Toothless asks, already knowing what he means but wanting to seem confused.

"Erm... Let's just say our dorm room is now anything but straight." Hiccup says quietly but with a small laugh.

"So you are saying...?" Toothless replies, laughing at how hard he is making it for his friend.

"Oh come on don't make me say it." Hiccup laughs.

"I did, it's your turn."

"Fine, I am... am... I am gay." Hiccup says in defeat after procrastinating.

"I know." Toothless smiles.

"Good." Hiccup says letting a small breath escape his lips. He then realised he had been holding his breath.

"I won't tell the others if you don't tell them about me." Toothless winks.

"Okay our dirty little secret. But I think it will be obvious later." Hiccup says winking back at him.

"Why?" Toothless asks, genuinely confused at this.

"I think it will be obvious later because we are playing spin the bottle with everyone."

Toothless sits shocked for a second until he realises his friend had started to walk off looking over his shoulder at him with a mischievous but slightly nerdy grin.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so so so sorry this has taken so long, I had to finish up some college work and now its done I can do this daily!

review, favourite, follow all that good stuff,

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup had reunited with their friends later that afternoon after going to a friends to pick up some beers for spin the bottle. The boys hadn't worked out why Snot had wanted to play the game so badly. Probably to kiss Astrid.

They had all come together in Toothless and Hiccups room as it was the tidiest and had made a circle between the two beds. The girls had invited a girl they had become close with and they had all had quite a bit to drink. So they were all open to playing their game of choice.

They sat in the order Astrid, Tuff, Anna, Hiccup, Toothless, Ruff and Snot. They had made one rule that there could be no incest because that would be gross.

"Right the person spinning the bottle has to kiss whoever it lands on, if you don't kiss them in ten seconds you then have to kiss them with tongues. Is everyone ready?" Ruff explains placing an empty beer bottle on the floor.

They all nod in response and all play rock paper scissors to see who will spin first. Astrid lost so goes first and the bottle lands on Tuff

"Hell yeah." He says accepting his current fate.

"Oh boy." Astrid sighs as she leans over and kisses her best mates brother. A small 'ooo' erupts from Ruff as a joke and then the game continues.

Tuff spins and it lands on Snot giving everyone else the amusement of watching them kiss briefly.

Snot then spins and it lands on Anna, Anna spins with it landing on Ruff and Ruff spins making it land on Toothless.

Without anyone else knowing, the atmosphere had gotten tense for both Toothless and Hiccup. They both wanted him to spin and have it land on Hiccup. They liked each other and this could be the point where they test the waters.

Toothless spins and the bottle spins for what seemed like an eternity and then started to slow. Past Tuff, Anna Hiccup, Ruff, Snot Astrid... Tuff... Anna... Hiccup.

Both of their eyes shot up and met at the same moment. They both looked nervous because they didn't want to blow their cover. The other guys had kissed without a fuss. So they need to convincingly do so too.

Toothless leans in and pecks his friend on the lips leaving Ruff holding in her excitement. Then the moment ended and the game carried on.

But Hiccup and Toothless were both in a different place. The game had ended by the time their minds were back in the room.

"Lets play never have I ever! The one where people say something like 'never have I ever eaten a potato...all those who have eaten a potato drink." Anna shouts with the words sounding slurred as she had had a lot to drink.

"Oh my god yes! Everyone get more beers. But Anna that was such a crap example." Ruff agrees laughing as she passes out the beers.

"Snot you go first." Tuff shouts slapping a hand on his friends back.

"Okay, never have I ever had sex with a woman." He giggles in a very drunk way. Only Snot and Tuff drink which is no surprise to the rest.

"Astrid your go, because we are going in a circle." Ruff explains.

"Okay, never have I ever had a sexual fantasy about a friend of the same gender." Astrid grins evily as she watches for people drinking. Anna, Ruff, Toothless and Hiccup all drink. Ruff then gives the two guys suspicious looks.

"My turn! Woo! Never have I ever liked a close friend in a 'more than friend' kind of way." Tuff shouts excitedly. The only person not to drink was Tuff. So everyone else is either friend zoned or they just haven't told them. Ruff looks between Toothless and Hiccup again.

"Never have I ever done some sort of sexual activity with someone else in the same room that didn't know it was happening." Anna says laughing because she drinks first. Everyone else drinks except for Snot and Tuff.

"Never have I ever been a tease to someone I like." Hiccup says and while everyone else but Toothless drinks. Toothless mouths to him 'not yet.' Making them both smile, wishing this get together would end sooner.

Whatever it was the two had felt earlier when they had kissed briefly they both wanted to feel again. Maybe for a bit longer...and maybe a few more times.

"Ruff is there a chance everyone could leave now? I've had a long day and I just want to go to bed." Hiccup asks looking apologetic to those having fun.

"Yeah sure, com'on girls, let's go, guys you should leave too tomorrow is the last day before classes start." Ruff commands standing up and pushing her friends out the door. Just before she leaves she turns and winks at Toothless.

_-Being left with Toothless seemed like such a great opportunity earlier on but when we had been left I just felt so nervous.-_

Hiccup stands and sits on the end of his bed and starts to unlace his shoes, his eyes flicking to Toothless every few seconds.

Toothless looks around the room awkwardly as his nerves erupt and threaten to bubble out of his mouth in a nervous laugh. He needed to touch Hiccup. He needed to kiss Hiccup again.

"Hiccup...?" He asks wearily sitting closer to him.

"Yes Tone'?" Hiccup replies using his name rather than his nickname.

"Can I try something?" He responds, his voice shaky.

"Sure?" He says with his voice cracking slightly.

Toothless closes the gap between them and presses his lips to Hiccups for a few seconds, before moving away again to see his best friends reaction.

Before the dark haired boy could pull away completely Hiccup pulled him back again for a slightly longer kiss which deepened as their lips parted and their tongues cautiously touched.

The two would only break for long enough to breath before continuing to explore each other's mouths, Toothless began to push Hiccup down onto the bed so he was lying on top of him and could feel Hiccups hands pushing themselves up his shirt.

Toothless pulled away from his friends lips and started to trace along his jaw and neck with soft kisses and work back up to his lips again before pulling away one last time to sit up and compose himself.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time..." Hiccup admits shyly looking up at Toothless.

"So have I... Glad you feel the same way." He replies, smiling at his friend.

"Hey, we have all of tomorrow to 'feel the same way'," Hiccup joked then continued with "and when you whispered 'not yet' when exactly did you mean?"

"Like you said we have all day to feel the same way." Toothless said putting emphasis on the word feel making Hiccup visibly shiver.

* * *

smut will come next, might right the next one today to be released tomorrow because Im rather excited for it...thanks for reading and stuff!


	6. Chapter 6

All ready written chapter 7 so that will come soon, if its in **bold **its a text and if it in_ -italics- _its Hiccups point of view

reviews are welcome

thanks for reading!

* * *

Hiccup awoke to the amazing feeling of Toothless hugging him, he didn't realise his friend had fallen asleep on his bed with him but he was relishing the feeling of his arms as he remembered the events of the night before, and the events that will probably take place today. He picked up his phone from the floor where it had been charging and groaned, it was 7:15 and already too bright out to fall asleep again then noticed he had 3 messages from Ruff:

**Im pretty sure I saw sparks fly **

**between you two last night. Yay! Xxx **

**You never ignore my texts so that **

**can only mean one thing! Gah so **

**excited for you two! Xxx**

**Have a nice dayalone you two ;)Xxxxx**

_-Ruff is seriously nuts...but I guess she was just really excited for us, although she doesn't know what went on the rest of that day...I guess we will tell her at some point...-_

"Mmmmorning..." Toothless moans snuggling his head into the back Hiccups neck.

"Have a nice sleep?" Hiccup asks rolling over to face him.

"Yesss. What time is it though?" He responds, carefully tightening his arms around Hiccup.

"About 20 past 7 and I won't be gone long but I'm gonna go shower quickly." Hiccup hugs him tighter before starting to wriggle out of the bed

"Gimme your tshirt."

"Why?" Hiccup asks confused at the request.

"Smells nice." Toothless replies, hiding his embarrassed face. Only his cute bright green eyes are visible in the gap between his raven hair and his hands.

Hiccup pulls his shirt of and flings it to his best friend and then pulls on a hoodie so he isn't walking around topless, grabs a towel and heads for the door. Before leaving he glances at Toothless, who is snuggling with his tshirt.

When Hiccup reaches the showers he flings his towel over the cubical, peels of his clothes from the night before and turns the shower on. When he gets in he realises something, normally by the time he reaches the shower he no longer has the infamous morning wood; so why did he still have it? He then started to think about the night before, even though the drink had made the images of his memory fuzzy the feelings he got that went with it made his arousal peek to a totally unexpected height, there was only one way to deal with this right now and he was in the perfect place to do it. He grasped his growing erection and started to think the night before.

Back in the room Toothless was experiencing a similar issue but thought it might be too risky to do it just in case he came in and was put off him for doing it in the room...in his bed.

He decided to go have a shower too; maybe it would cool him off a little...

When Toothless had reached the showers and knew it was an odd time to shower as he could only hear one running. He walked around to find the right shower and came across Hiccups clothes.

"Hiccup?" He asked the shower curtain.

"Yeah?" He answered sounding odd. Toothless placed his clothes and towel on Hiccups and opened the shower curtain.

"Are you oka—" Toothless tried to say, but was caught off guard by being pushed onto the wall of the shower cubical and kissed similarly to how he had been kissed the night before.

Hiccup had to admit that skin to skin contact was amazing in comparison to kissing with clothes on, but he did still feel confused at why he had such a strong attraction to his best friend so he gently broke the kiss off and stepped back from his friend.

"Sorry.." He laughed blushing at his behaviour... and the sight of his best friend naked. –_Which, might I add, was very impressive._-

"Erm... it's okay..." Toothless replies, a little breathless from the surprise, he reaches to turn the shower off then grabs the towel to cover his... body. It was pretty obvious he enjoyed himself, he then continues, "... do it again..."

The pair began to kiss again with their hands roaming cautiously over each other's hair and back, Hiccup reaches for the shower handle and turns it back on to make their breathing less noticeable.

The pair freeze as they hear footsteps and the sound of two familiar voices.

"Shit...shit shit shit," Toothless whispers onto Hiccups lips, "my clothes are on yours but if I leave they will see my...erm... they will see me."

"If you leave this one and go next door it will be less risky." Hiccup whispers back sounding frustrated.

Toothless runs round the wall to the next cubical, covers himself in shower gel and turns the shower on to make sure if the guys come this way it will seem convincing.

As expected the guys walk over to his cubical and begin to converse with the two.

"Heyyyy hows it hanging?" Tuff asks sitting on the bench covered in clothing.

"Low and slightly to the left my friend." Toothless jokes making Snot and Tuff laugh, Hiccup couldn't face this joke as it was far too personal right now so he managed a small laugh.

He prayed to the shower gods that Snot wouldn't open the curtain and see that he was pitching a tent. He would never hear the end of it and there would be mountains of questions.

"Right I'm done, see you guys later... Toothless." Hiccup nods to his friend over the wall and holds the towel in a way that disguises dick; then he picks up his clothes and walks as fast as he can to his room where he can finish what he started when he was alone.

Toothless had only stayed for a little longer, to talk to Snot and Tuff just about courses and stuff and then had made his way back to the room.

"Toothless, did they say anything?" Hiccup asked looking worried as soon as his taller friend entered the room.

"No its fine, relax," He replied lying his friend on his bed, "just sit back, I wanna try something." After keeping his hands off Hiccups member earlier he had to touch it now, and considering they were both in towels it seemed like a good opportunity.

He took his own towel off first, then took Hiccups off, rolled him onto his front then placed the towel over his butt, like in a spa.

He sat over Hiccups legs like he was on a horse then began to massage his back gently. He moved lower to his butt but never touched it once. He rolled him onto his back and began to massage his chest and arms, then his legs. Completely bypassing the part that needed it the most.

Hiccup was so done with this he just wanted Toothless to touch it, it was like a fire that needed putting out with a hand rather than water. He needed it now. He leant up and grabbed his friend behind the neck so he could pull him down on top of him to kiss him as hard as he could.

The two were locked in this state for what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes when Toothless stopped him, kisses his lips once more quickly then began to kiss down his torso. He kissed up and down his best friends chest like this for some time before stopping just above his crotch.

"Can I try something?" He asked, flashing his emerald eyes up and only receiving a nod from Hiccup.

* * *

I love cliff hangers


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't want to be mean and make everyone wait ages for the cliff hanger, so here it isssss

Enjoy!

* * *

"Can I try something?" He asked, flashing his emerald eyes up and only receiving a nod from Hiccup.

He moved down slightly and kissed the tip, making Hiccup jump a little; he then began to lick an tease down the sides and around the top making Hiccup feel like the fire was just about to engulf him when his friend put the whole of him inside his mouth. The fire was worse than before but he thought it would stop it, it was obvious now that it was coming to the end as he had started to move up and down and licking around it again, he didn't even have a way to warn him.

"Mmphhh." Was the only thing that was heard as Hiccup tensed and came. After wiping his mouth Toothless sat up and flopped down next to the panting Hiccup.

"So have you ever done that before...?" Hiccup asks after getting his breathing back to normal and putting his arm around his friend.

"Eh, not many times but less than 5... But the more important question here is has anyone else done that to you before?" Toothless asks laughing a little.

"Yeah... once, I had met a girl at a party... I had had a few drinks and she asked so I agreed..." Hiccup explains slowly.

"Ah, right I see... Was I better?" He begins thoughtfully then finishes it with a cheeky grin as he snuggles in closer.

"Did you seriously just ask that...?"

"Yeah... I genuinely wanna know." Toothless replies with a shy half smile and hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

"Did you not hear my poor attempt of words? You were a lot more than just 'better' dude."

"Oh shh you're just saying that you dork." Toothless says back getting less shy.

"Aw you're being so modest, it's so unlike you." Hiccup jokes, earning a light punch from him. "Fuc—that hurt!"

"Oh that didn't hurt."

"Yeah your right, hey we should eat it's like..." Hiccup pauses to check his phone for the time, "Shit its half 11... how long were we... I went for a shower at like half 7. We have spent 4 hours doing... erm... this."

"Stamina," Toothless jokes, winking, "where shall we go?"

* * *

The guys end up meeting Astrid and Ruff for breakfast in a little cafe that Ruff knew of, they tried to eat as much as they could before they were interrogated.

"Hic, why didn't you reply?" Ruff asks picking her eggs with a fork.

"Ah didn't see my messages until I text you around half 11."

"So did you two get up to anything after we all went?" Astrid asks looking between the two, who seem oddly connected in a way she didn't get.

"Had a beer, went to bed really" Toothless answers, keeping his cool even though he wants to tell them. Really badly.

"You two are so boring; we know something happened why won't you tell us?" Ruff asked sighing at their uncooperative behaviour.

"We got a lot to do, preparing for tomorrow and stuff, we'll catch you two later yeah?" Toothless responds, patting Hiccups back as code to tell him to leave.

"Yeah, busy busy busy, catch you later." Hiccup says waving as the two move swiftly out of the cafe.

"Oh I bet you'll busy, boys." Ruff says talking to herself, making Astrid giggle.

* * *

"They came so close to figuring it out." Hiccup said with a worried tone to his voice.

"You really think those two would care that we spent almost 4 hours naked and making out?" Toothless asked in a hushed tone, before opening the door to their room.

"You know if they find out about us we have to tell them all..." Hiccup concludes, jumping on his bed and kicking off his shoes.

"I doubt they'd care, like you said no one is a homophobe; so we will be okay."

"True, come here you." Hiccup says as he pulls his best friend close for a kiss.

After they finish kissing Hiccups mind wanders to his feelings...

_–__At this stage my main thoughts were: Feelings are fucked, I could have sworn I was fairly straight a week ago... and my personal favourite: how can I learn to give a blow job that good...Shit- _

* * *

"Yo Hic-tits!" Snot shouted down his phone to Hiccup.

"Hey, what do you want?" Hiccup replies, trying to keep his voice steady as Toothless kisses up is neck.

"We're going to a get together at that place we had the party, it's like a last day of freedom party. We're gonna go with the girls too, ya coming dude?"

"Yeah sure sounds fun, you coming Tone'?" Hiccup responds also asking his friend who had moved down to his collarbone, who gave a nod as a yes to the question.

"See you two later on, we're gonna meet where we met last time around 9. Bye." Snot says and then hangs up the phone.

"Stoppp we gotta get ready—no wait don't, just carry on for a bit." Hiccup moans looking at the clock that reads '7:32' knowing Toothless takes a long time to do his hair.

"I'm not stopping yet, kiss me. Considering you haven't been with anyone properly you are really good at kissing." Toothless says thinking about the night before and in the showers, making his need for him even stronger.

"You're really good at being a tease, so I think I'm going to have a go." Hiccup replies, standing up to take off his t-shirt and laying back down over the top of his friend. He starts to kiss down his jaw line and down his neck to his collar bone, but before Toothless could enjoy any of it Hiccup stands up and walks over to his wardrobe to start getting ready.

"You are good at that, when this kind of thing happens it stays hard until it's dealt with..." Toothless points out, putting emphasis on the word it.

Hiccup resisted the urge to touch the bulge that had appeared in his best friends jeans so he could carry on his teasing but he found it difficult as it had given him the same problem, and because he wass only in boxers and a t-shirt, it was a little obvious.

"Ah now that is fair, we both have the same problem now so we are even. Also, don't take this the wrong way but you are bigger than your build suggests you would be." Toothless says teasingly, walking up behind him and putting his arms across his chest and down into his best friends boxers.

"Tone' stop, I'm meant to be teasing you." Hiccup says as he turns around so quickly his head spins.

"Fine, let's get ready. Also, I would have never imagined you to be the one initiating the naughty shit, even though you have for most of today." Toothless ponders, running his hand through his black tousled hair.

"So you've imagined this happening?" Hiccup asks with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, I was always so dominant in my fantasies but after today I might have to change that." He replies, chuckling a little as he pulls on a favourite shirt.

"Aw, you have no idea," Hiccup jokes winking at his friend and adds "Hurry up and do your hair, we have to leave."

* * *

I am loving this pairing,

Thanks for reading and all of your kind reviews, I didn't know people liked this story as much as I did yaaay!


End file.
